Addition curable silicone rubber compositions which are curable by using a platinum compound for the curing catalyst have found various applications in view of their excellent curability. The addition curable silicone rubber compositions can be used both as millable type and liquid type compositions, and they are used in a wide variety of applications. In particular, the liquid type compositions are used for an adhesive, moulage materials, materials used in LIMS (liquid injection molding system), and other applications. In either case, the crosslinking is accelerated by the mixing and/or heating of the composition to obtain the rubber cured product.
Conventional one-part addition curable type compositions use a curing regulator agent to realize storage stability before the use, and heating was necessary for the curing. This heating is associated with the heating of the metal and resin parts to which the composition is adhered. There is a demand for reducing the energy and time required for the heating.
In view of such situation, moisture curable silicone rubber compositions using dealcoholization/deoxime reaction and UV curable silicone rubber compositions using (meth)acrylic functional group, epoxy group, or the like have also been proposed. However, the moisture curable silicone rubber compositions suffered from the problem of extremely long time required for the curing. In the case of the UV curable silicone rubber compositions, shadow part where light (UV) can not reach remained uncured while the curing could be accomplished in shorter time.
On the other hand, JP-A 2008-521252 and JP-A 2010-519573 disclose curing of an addition curable silicone composition using a platinum catalyst (complex) which catalytically accelerates addition curing by exposure to UV. In these cases, the composition is first applied to the desired site, and then cured by UV irradiation. As a consequence, these methods had the problem that the shadow part where exposure to the light (UV) is not possible could not be cured, and in the case of a thick article, consistent curing in the interior was also difficult.